The Fallen Angel
by FictionCreator13
Summary: Nick has many demons which he keeps hidden from everyone, but one such demon, or angel should I say, was hidden from nick himself until one fateful night it all came crashing down as Nick realised who he truly was... A fallen angel by the name of Pyro Maniac. Rated T for offensive language.


This is the very first Fan fiction that I have ever written, so I apologise beforehand if the storyline gets a bit chaotic along the way. This story was not made to make fun of any religion, it is just a story that I thought would be fun to write and read. But other than that I hope you enjoy.

The Fallen Angel

Chapter 1:

" _Pyro, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can always find a replacement; remember I am God" Said the 6" 1 tall figure in front_

 _of him in a playful yet serious tone._

" _Yeah I remember but I haven't done anything in suuuuch a long time" answered Pyro exaggerating the word such. "In fact I feel that I will actually enjoy this. The species on that planet are quiet interesting and there are even mammals that are the same species as me" Said Pyro in a matter of fact tone._

" _Yeah I know" said the tall figure while chuckling "I am after all the one who created you and your whole line of species" the figure stated._

" _Whatever" was the short sarcastic reply that came from Pyro._

" _Just be safe, and if you ever need anything I will always be here watching over you making sure that you are okay" Said the figure in a genuinely kind and friendly tone._

" _Thanks. I'll miss you" Said Pyro_

" _No worries, what are best friends for. I'll miss you too" Replied the figure. The two figures gave each other a hug before an orange light started to emit from all around Pyro. Suddenly a burst of fire was sent from the bottom to the top of him in spiralling lines releasing heat, after about 5 more seconds of this he was completely engulfed in the fire until a massive explosion of flames was sent through the space revealing an empty spot where Pyro once stood. The figure moved its hand and with that slight movement all of the flames had disappeared like they had never even existed._

" _He really is a Pyro Maniac" said the figure with a smirk on its face._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The alarm went of at 6:30 in the morning waking the previously sleeping inhabitant of the bed. Nick lazily opened his eyelids while letting out a soft moan of displeasure of having to wake up so early again. He groggily slid out of his bed and hit the alarm so hard that it fell of off the bedside cabinet and smashed on the floor. "great" was what the now even more annoyed fox said. He got up and walked over to his bathroom getting ready to brush his teeth and comb his fur. As soon as he finished brushing his teeth and started combing his fur he started to get flashbacks of the dream he had not to long ago. For some reason the whole scene that played out in his dream was somewhat familiar to him but he couldn't tell just why, it was like Déjà vu. He brushed the feeling off and put the brush down while heading out of the bathroom and back into his room.

When he got back to his room he opened his cupboard and started to search for his everyday ZPD work clothes. Once he found them he picked them up and started to make his way to his bed to get into his clothes. But on his way there he got the sudden feeling that he was going to sneeze. After about 2 seconds he sneezed but it felt unnatural, it felt warm. When he opened his eyes he realized that his ZPD trousers were on fire, reacting quickly he threw them down against the floor and started jumping up and down on them but that did little to nothing to stop the fire. He found this weird but very irritating as his trousers were still burning. He moved his hand as if he was about to start slapping the trousers while shouting "stop burning". As soon as he did that the flames on the trousers just extinguished themselves. He sat there staring at his pants not really knowing how to react to what just happened, he knew that it wasn't normal and then he got another flashback to the dream he had and that the Pyro guy looked identical to him and he could control fire. He brushed the feeling of the sinking pit in his stomach and made his way to his bed to get changed.

"Thank god I have an extra pair" He said while smirking to himself. It felt weird to say the word god for some reason and again he couldn't tell why, all he knew is that it felt like Déjà vu again. He made his way out of his apartment only to find Judy waiting for him in her ZPD cruiser. He smiled to himself thinking of how small she was compared to that thing and that it was a miracle that she was even able to somehow drive it. After getting into the cruiser Judy started to drive to the ZPD station.

"So Nick, how was your morning" asked the eager and enthusiastic Bunny. Nick thought about all of the weird feelings and thoughts he got today and about the whole trousers on fire situation. His answer was plain and simple yet a complete and utter lie.

"It was great Carrots" But what he didn't know was that was just the beginning of a whole new chapter in his life…


End file.
